Yugiohfive hundred years later
by Roxy Gang 2006
Summary: Summery: Yugi died five hundred years ago and Yami stilled lived in the puzzle, but the puzzle hadn’t been found for this time… until NOW!


Summery: Yugi died five hundred years ago and Yami stilled lived in the puzzle, but the puzzle hadn't been found for this time… until NOW!

It had been five hundred years since Yugi Moto had saved the world from Marik, Anubis and Dartz. Nothing strange happened to Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan and Tea since that. Yugi married Tea and lived with her until he was 85, which is when Tea died. When Yugi died though the millennium puzzle broke into pieces and was hidden in a storeroom by his daughter and hadn't been noticed for five hundred years. Yugi's family stayed in the same house for generations and the house hadn't changed much since Yugi had died. The house pale blue paint had started to peel off, but they didn't repaint it. The house now had four bedrooms now instead of three (Me: The house is made of bricks). They still had the same surname, Moto, as Yugi did five hundred years ago.

Yami hadn't died with Yugi, in fact, Yami looked as young as he did 5000 and 500 years ago. The other spirits of the other millennium items were also alive and waiting for someone to pick them up.

Yami wondered to himself, " I wonder when the next person will come around and who he'll be." Yami believed that it was going to be another boy who would rebuild the puzzle and set him free. Little did he know…?

On a rainy winter weekend…

"Oh, great. Now I have to stay inside and be totally bored for the rest of the day," A girl of 15 said to herself. The girl's name was Dannielle Moto. She had light brown hair with two blonde streaks at the left side of her hair, which for some reason went brighter and bolder as she got older. She also had dark purple eyes that concealed the sadness in her heart. Dannielle usually wore a lime green t-shirt with a light purple skirt that went down below her knees. She was an adventurous teenager who loved to be outside near the front of the lounge room, thinking that it was a lot smaller than it looked. Dannielle's mother and father were killed in a car crash when she was 4 and a half. Dannielle had no brothers or sisters and her aunt was Dannielle's only living relative. Her aunt, Nikki, had been married for 15 years when her husband died of cancer. Nikki hid her feelings behind a fake smile that she wore wherever she went.

" Dannielle I have to get to work now, " Dannielle's Aunt Nikki called out to Dannielle.

" Okay then, see ya later!" Dannielle replied. Dannielle then heard the front door shut and a car driving out of the driveway. Just when Dannielle was going to turn the television on, Dannielle tripped over a power cord and pulled the television off its stand.

" Oh man, that's just made my day a lot better," Dannielle sarcastically muttered to herself, " Aunt Nikki going to kill me when she gets ho-" Dannielle stop talking when she saw a hole about her height in the wall which the television was originally.

'Cool, now I've got something else to do besides staring at a wall,' Dannielle thought while walking through the hole. As Dannielle walked further into the darkness, she felt something drawing her to it, as though it was calling her. Then Dannielle stop in front of an opened cupboard and started to feel around the place. Dannielle was just about to turn around to go back when she felt a rectangular box and picked it up before leaving the room she never knew about.

Later that day…

It had been at least four hours since Dannielle had opened the old, dusty wooden box and found a bunch of pieces of a 3-D puzzle and started to build it. Dannielle figured that it was a square-based pyramid with a metal loop at the bottom of the square. Dannielle had finally gotten the television back on top of the stand about two hours ago. Dannielle was just about to put the second-last piece in when…

" Dannielle, I'm home!" Aunt Nikki yelled from downstairs, "I bought some McDonalds since I knew you would be hungry."

'That's weird. Aunt Nikki doesn't usually buy fast food unless she has to go on a business trip,' Dannielle thought to herself, " I'm coming down Aunt Nikki!" Dannielle ran down the stairs hoping that Aunt Nikki had gotten a fillet-o-fish burger and a medium lemonade (Me: I'm hungry now!) for her.

" Dannielle, I'm going to be away for two weeks on a business trip, becau-,"

" You don't have to tell me, I'm used to your business trips anyway," Dannielle interrupted her aunt (Me: I forgot to add that Dannielle's school is on an eight-week holiday).

" Okay, you know the rules while I'm away, right?" Aunt Nikki asked Dannielle.

"Yeah, not to have any big parties, only close friends over here, no strangers inside our house and don't do anything stupid, " Dannielle repeated the rules like as though she heard them a million times.

Aunt Nikki then said, " Good, so here is your grocery shopping money," # hands over to Dannielle six hundred dollars # " Here is the money for paying the bills," # hands over to her one thousand dollars # " And here is your pocket money," # hands to her over one hundred dollars #. (Me: As you noticed Dannielle's aunt is very rich).

" Oops, look Dannielle I'm late so I'd better get going," Aunt Nikki said as she ran out of the kitchen and headed to her caravan (Me: Aunt Nikki goes on so many trips that she sleeps in her caravan).

" Okay then, see you in two weeks," Dannielle yelled out to her aunt as she drove out of the driveway.

After Dannielle had finished her dinner she walked into the lounge room and turned on the television.

" Our top news today on channel 206 news we have been told and witnessed it ourselves that there is a demon-like shadow all around town. Now here is the footage of this shado-" Dannielle turned the television off and started to walked up the stairs to her room.

" Lies. All of them LIES!" Dannielle said as she increased her voice volume. Dannielle slammed her bedroom door behind her. She then noticed that she hadn't finished the puzzle yet. So Dannielle walked up to her dressing table and placed the second-last piece in its place. Then Dannielle grab the last piece in her left hand and placed it in the last gap. When she did that though, she thought she felt another presence in the room, but she shook it off. Dannielle then walked to her bed and fell on it. Dannielle finally fell into a nice deep sleep.

The next morning…

Dannielle woke up at around six-thirty because of a nightmare. Actually it was more a memory… a really bad memory. (Me: I won't tell you the memory in this chapter. Maybe next chapter…)

Dannielle knew that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep for two reasons. One: The nightmare was still fresh in her mind and two: she had the feeling that there was someone behind her. She turned around to see a boy there. The boy's hair had three colours in it. The colours were red, black and blonde. The boy's eyes were a dark purple colour and looked as though they were hiding something behind them.

" Aahhh!" Dannielle cried loud enough for the whole town to hear. She was so surprised of seeing someone on the edge of her bed that she fell off the bed and landed on the floor headfirst. The boy ran to Dannielle's side and helped her up. Then the boy walked to her dressing table and picked up the puzzle.

" Hello, what is your name?" the boy asked Dannielle.

" My name is Dannielle. What is your name?" Dannielle asked him.

" My name is Yami."


End file.
